The Human Predator
by Sugoi Tetsuya
Summary: A human is left with Ra'a'shi, a predator elder, and his clan. When the aliens invade their planet, she may be the only one to save the Yautja, Lex at her side. Sorry, bad summary, the story is better. Completely redone! R
1. The Human Like No Other

Prologue: The Human Not Like Others

It was the break of dawn, and the third world village was quiet and the oomans were dormant. Only a few of their animals lowed as they felt the presence of the six hunters. The oldest hunters, Ra'a'shi and Re'en, looked at the village, occasionally hearing one of the oomans yell at the animals to "shut it or become ham…" He shook his head as Kab'al appeared beside him. Kab'al was a calm youngblood, one of the strongest in the clan next to Hr'aen who was the youngest to ever be in a hunt, him being 9 years of age. Kab'al and his brother, Kur'ab were confused that they were entering a village where females and their children lived, most likely having to kill some of them for the quarry.

"The oomans are not expecting an ambush." He looked at Ra'a'shi. "Isn't this unhonorable? I mean, attacking them in their sleep?" Ra'a'shi looked at him. As usual, the youngblood was mistaken.

"It is not the oomans we are attacking... and, it is not an ambush." He said slowly. Kab'al stared at the elder in confusion. To further explain, he added, "My scanners say there are xenomorphs near the village. If we kill the ones that are already taking refuge in the village, it will draw the others out." He growled. Kab'al nodded his head. Behind them, to kill time, Ga'ma and Hr'aen grappled, testing their skills. Kab'al looked around, stared at the two and shook his head.

"I am sorry. I misunderstood." He said softly, returning to the subject. Ra'a'shi aknowledged it with a click. But, before he could give any orders to search the village, a shriek of terror rose from one of the houses. Soon, screams rose from every house. Ra'a'shi roared and cloaked himself, the others following suit. They ran to the village, extending their ki'cti- pa and shurikens, snarling. Almost at once, they were met with hard meat, hissing and ripping apart the oomans. Ra'a'shi went to the aid of a female while the others ran in different directions. He faced his quarry with utmost ferocity, snarling and growling as he resumed a fighting stance. The hard meat hissed and lashed at him with its tail with the speed of a cobra. Ra'a'shi dodged and threw one of his shurikens, slicing the point of its tail clean off. It growled and whipped around, acid blood spraying his gauntlet that controlled the cloaking device. Slowly, he fizzed back into visibility, growling. The hard meat pounced, and the shuriken came back, slicing its head clean off. Ra'a'shi caught the weapon and growled. He looked around and was about to order the others to head back to his ship when he felt a weak tug on his left ankle. He snarled and whipped around and saw the same female he saved, holding a bundle and mortally wounded.

"T-take..."she whispered. "Take my ch-child..." The ooman looked at him with glazed eyes. "Take her... please..." she raised the bundle to him and he took it slowly. Ra'a'shi watched as she sighed and fell in her own blood, dead. After collecting their trophies, Re'en jogged to him along with the others as Ra'a'shi peeled the fabric away, spotting the child. She had blue eyes with dots of amethyst present and white hair. Her skin was bronze colored and soft. Ra'a'shi purred. He never had a child of his own, being his mate died of an unknown disease after they were bonded. Re'en stared at the her.

"Ra'a'shi, what are you doing?" He grunted. The others stared at him intently. Ra'a'shi looked from the child to Re'en.

"She will be mine."He growled as the child grabbed one of his four mandibles and pulled it down, Ra'a'shi's face going with it. Hr'aen snickered and Kur'ab snorted.

"Well, in that case... why?"Re'en asked, confused on why his friend was bringing an ooman with them. Ra'a'shi got his mandible free of the infant's grasp and replied-

"Her mother died."Re'en, though still confused, nodded. Ra'a'shi took a small dagger, embroidered with a T- like symbol in the middle of the blade, and etched the symbol on the blade onto the child's cheek. "I will name you... Dei'r'dre... after my mate." He whispered. "Re'en, throw your bomb into the forest. That is where the hard meat colony is." Re'en nodded, then pressed some numbers into his arm bomb and took it off. He then threw it into the forest and started running. The others followed suit, not before Ra'a'shi glanced back at the village silently praying to the god Cetanu that the female died in peace.

A/N: wow. that was short, Don't worry tho! it will be longer chapterwise! also visit my texas chainsaw mass. story! it's GORY! muah!


	2. The New Hunter

CHAPTER ONE: THE NEW HUNTER

PREDATOR SPACESHIP SHA'AR

20 YEARS LATER

Dei'r'dre ran, taking one quick turn after another, the dark grey walls of stone offering no comfort. Every shadow looked like a threat. She could hear it behind her, hissing and growling. She breathed heavily, pulling out her spear and extending it. Two other aliens came from the shadows. She jumped with the grace of a samurai and speared them, throwing them away from her with incredible strength. A few others came and she pulled out her shuriken. She threw it, slicing into the domed heads of her enemy. She let out a war cry and caught it, spinning around to slice another one in half with the same shuriken. The hard meat scampered away as a massive creature rose from the shadows. It was the Alien Queen, and it was clearly pissed off. Dei'r'dre gasped and fell backward as the Queen's tail lashed out, spearing her straight through her armor and raising her up, baring its teeth and hissing.

As one last attack, she roared and aimed her shoulder cannon at it's face. She fired and watched the alien's head splatter against the wall. She smiled in content as she slipped off the tail and hit the ground. She heard roars of approval. She looked up as the training configuration dissolved, revealing a massive stone arena like the Colossus in Greece. She looked around, thousands of students and warriors clapping and yelling her name. She felt herself blush.

"Good training session Dei'r'dre," she heard a voice say. "You are ready for the the hunt, i think." It ws her father, Ra'a'shi. She looked behind her, three dots appearing on his forehead. He laughed as she realized this and struggled to turn it off.

"Uhhh, sorry sir, I... huh, didn't realize-" She stammered. Ra'a'shi laughed and put a massive hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Dei," He whispered. She bowed her head in understanding.

"Father." She said, elegantly. She smiled as Hr'aen's head poked out from behind him and he waved at her. They laughed and ran to each other, falling into one another's friendly embrace. Hr'aen and her known each other since she was taken in by Ra'a'shi. Now, they were the best of friends, laughing together, sharing things with each other and even sparring together.

"You were great out there Dei!" He said excitedly as they broke apart. Laughing, she thanked him, taking off her mask and holding it under her arm. She saw Ku'r'ab, Ga'ma, Re'en, and Kab'al appear behind him also. She bowed to him and they bowed back.

"Fantastic work, Dei'r'dre." Ku'r'ab said, in his normal slow tones. Kab'al nodded in agreement. They were twins, and still, after twenty years, it was hard for her to figure out which was which. After all, they were identical.

"Yes," Kab'al said, also in slow tones. " It was right for Ra'a'shi to bring you here after all." Re'en smiled and brought his hand to her shoulder.

"Astounding... i never saw anyone fight like that, except for maybe Hr'aen. You are very skilled." He said. Die'r'dre smiled. It was rare for Re'en to say she did well in a training session ever. He usually only said her flaws and to eliminate them. She bowed her head, eyes never leaving him. He usually attacked her, just to see if she had her guard up. As he always said, "Even your allies can turn on you at any moment. Never let your guard down. It may be the last thing you ever do." To her surprise, he didn't do anything.

"Thank you Re'en. Your compliment is honored." She said. Suddenly, the titanium doors slid open and the Royal Yautja entered, flanked by his guards. Her breath caught in her throat.

"Dei'r'dre Yaujat'm!" He said magestically. Her five friends stepped back, including her father. Dei'r'dre stepped forward, nervous. What did he want with her? "Will you join me and my warriors in the Royal Hunt?" He asked in his masculine, growling voice. She blinked in surprise. She was the only female asked by him to be in this hunt. She liked the idea, but wow... she had a crush on him for a while, and now he was asking her to be in the most challenging hunt! She looked at her father and he bowed his head, smiling.

"I-I would be honored to." She replied, standing straight and bowing. He nodded and clicked his mandibles in content.

"Come. We will get you fitted in proper armor... Warrior Dei'r'dre." The Royal Yautja raised his arm to guide her. Swooning, she placed her hand on his forearm. She looked back at her friends, and her father gave her a nod of encouragement, but Hr'aen didn't look so happy. His head was bowed and his eyes were shadowed by his brow. A deep rumble came from his chest as he stared at his leader. Dei'r'dre looked at him in confusion.

She wondered why he was so angry...

-Well, Chapter One is done. Hope you liked it! Over and out! RR!


	3. The Backwater Planet

CHAPTER TWO: THE BACKWATER PLANET

Dei'r'dre looked at herself from head to toe. She was fully armored in black armor and geared in all her weaponry. She stared at her mask, the metal reflecting the lights from the stars. She sighed and sat on her bed. She didn't know what to do. She knew her friends and new students would be on this hunt, but something was missing. she twirled her dreadlocks, the silver rings clinging into each other.

"Warrior Dei'r'dre," a student said through the intercom by her door. She recognized the voice as Haktek's, a young student who who was very enthusiastic. He was to bring him his family honor on this hunt. She walked over to it and pressed the button.

"What is it Hahkek?" She asked.

"The leader wants you at the bridge. We have the backwater planet in our sights." Hahkek replied, trying to sound demanding, but only produced a nervous stammer. She laughed.

"Alright." She said, still giggling. "I shall be there in a few." She pressed the button and the sliding door opened. She strode through the ships halls, reaching the bridge in time to see the massive blue planet in the windows of the ship. the Royal Yautja's silhouette against the bright blue oceans. She stood in awe for a minute, then walked slowly to the bridge, her armored heels clicking against the floor. Their leader turned around and clicked his mandibles.

"Ah. Dei'r'dre. I was meaning to talk to you." He said, his cape furling around his legs as he walked to her. She smiled and bowed. "I need you to take a few of the students into your group. They will learn much from you."

"Yes, lord. Oh, and Lord?" She asked, the clan leader staring at her intently.

"What is your true name?" He stared at her for a while. She took his silence as if she insulted him. She bowed her head. "I am sorry if I insulted you. Please forgive me." She added quickly. He rose his hands.

"My name..."He interrupted, "is Ra'a'nc." Dei'r'dre grew silent. He smiled and touched her cheek. "You did not insult me." She smiled. But behind them, Hr'aen was fuming.

Hr'aen watched Dei'r'dre and Ra'a'nc talk, and snarled. He couldn't believe she fell for a pansy royal. He hated that stupid pauk-de and his power. U'ru'kak, his partner noticed him clenching his fists.

"What's wrong Hr'aen?" The youngblood asked, staring at Hr'aen in confusion. He followed the angry yautja's gaze and saw he was staring at the two flirting. he sighed. "Hr'aen... don't-"

"Get us ready for re- entry!" Ra'a'nc yelled, and U'ru'kak quickly turned to his computer, as did Hr'aen.

"We are directing the SHA'AR to enter atmosphere now." They both said, Hr'aen with more anger in his voice. "Coordinates accepted. Autopilot on." Hr'aen growled, his eyes darkened by shadows. Dei'r'dre smiled at him, but he turned away grunting.

"Four thousand feet until re- entry." U'ru'kak said, typing in commands to the computer.

"Commands taken, entering at normal speed." Hr'aen replied. Suddenly, a jolt hit the ship. Dei'r'dre fell to the floor, crying out. Alarms sounded throughout the ship, sending yautja running. Another jolt hit the ship, sending all of them sprawling.

"We're coming in at the wrong angle!" Hahkek screamed, viewing the screen. Hr'aen grabbed the control panel and started typing in coordinates. Dei'r'dre ran to his side and started typing also. The alarm stopped and the jolting slowed to natural re-entry bumps. The warriors cheered them both and Dei'r'dre put a hand on Hr'aen's shoulder, smiling. He sneered and threw her hand off, stomping away.

"Hr'aen!" She called, confused. Hr'aen roared, furious. He knew who all of them were cheering for. He headed to his bunker and locked the door. He took his mask off and threw it onto his bed. Soon, a timid voice could be heard from behind the titanium door.

"Hr'aen?" It was Dei'r'dre. "Hr'aen... let me in." He snorted.

"Go play with your pansy boyfriend." He growled. Dei'r'dre was silent for a moment.

"Hr'aen. He is my leader. I am of lower status than him. Even if I could, I wouldn't." Hr'aen heard her say. He hesitated. What did she mean by that. He let out a sigh of defeat and opened the door. She came in and sat down next to him, though he didn't look at her.

"What do you want?" He grumbled. She wrapped her arms around him. He looked at her, his golden eyes shining. She smiled at him and let out a click.

"I want to say that we are at the planet now." She said, laughing a bit. He smiled and clicked his mandibles. "Come on. Let's go." She grabbed his hands gently and led him out of the room. Hr'aen snickered and bolted, Dei'r'dre chasing him. Finally, she caught up with him and pounced onto his back. They both fell and laughing, wrestled for a while, Hr'aen winning every time since Dei'r'dre was ticklish. Ra'a'shi strode into the hallway.

"Come," He said, without looking at them. "You should have been out there a while ago." Hr'aen helped Dei'r'dre up and followed Ra'a'shi to the exit of the ship. They looked at each other for a minute, Dei'r'dre smiling. Then both put their masks on and stepped out onto the planet's surface with the other hunters, ready to begin the Kainde Amedha Chiva.

A/N: Wow, i know my chapters are short, but hopefully they get longer. Yeah, there will be romance in it so muah! RR! Over and Out!

Nani Coen


	4. Alexa Is Back

CHAPTER THREE: ALEXA IS BACK

NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK

Alexa felt a gust of wind suddenly come, strong enough to blow her back. She knew it wasn't just a normal wind either. She heard the hum of an almost silent engine she heard only once before. The Predators. She picked up her things and looked up, seeing the sky flicker.

"Oh jesus. Is it 100 years yet?" She grumbled sarcastically as she ran to her apartment. She unlocked the door and ran inside, grabbing her retractable spear and a cup of coffee. Right when she was about to leave, her boyfriend, Cody appeared in the doorway. He had platinum blonde hair, mahogany eyes, and a radiant white smile. He wore a flyers jersey and jeans. He waved.

"Hey, Lex!" He said. She smiled quickly and pushed past him. "Lex! Yo! Where are you going?" He called to her, annoyed. She rose her hand absentmindedly and ran down the stares. He followed her to her car.

"Lex!" He yelled, slamming his fists on the hood. Lex snapped out of her trance and stared at him

"WHAT!" She shrieked, "And don't you hit my car!" He shook his head.

"Ever since you got that horrible spear thing, you've been acting strange!" He said. " I mean, you hear one noise that's unusual, and you look around like you're searching for an alien or something." She shook his head. Actually, he was quite right. Ever since the explosion and the confrontation with the Alien Queen, she was always a little paranoid. Sometimes she has nightmares that the thing swam back to the surface, and was still on Bouvetoya Island. "Why don't you just get rid of it?"

"No." She said, "I can't."

"Well, why not!" He yelled. She smacked him.

"Because you can't tell me what I can and can't get rid of in my house, AND you can't yell at me!" she whispered menacingly. "Just leave me alone! All you've been doing the past few weeks is arguing with me." she growled. Cody shook his head, anger glowing from his sky blue eyes.

"Well, fine." He said quietly. "Then I won't be with you at all." Lex's eyes widened. "It's over." He pushed past her, not looking at her. She watched him go without flinching. She knew it was going to happen soon, especially when she was gone for all that time on the expedition.

"See ya round... when the world ends." Lex whispered. She got into her car and found that the ship was only ten feet away. She front ended it, causing quite a few pedestrians to stare. Hey, it wasn't every day they saw a car mysteriously crunch together, hitting nothing. She got out of her car and kicked it. Hearing the familiar clicking noise, she turned around, seeing the air flicker behind her. "Oh... shit." She reached into the car and brought the spear out and extended it. The predator stopped at the sign of one of their spears in the hands of one of the "enemy". It clicked it's mandibles and backed off.

* * *

Re'en was surprised when the ooman brandished a spear of his own kind at him. He clicked his mandibles and backed off as he spotted the T-like scar on her cheek. It was his clan's scar. He saw it on his son's body, knowing that he was bestowed with honor, but it was a surprise to see an ooman with it.

"I am Re'en. You... know my son?" He asked in rough english. The ooman stared at him for a while and retracted the spear.

"I-I am Lex. Scar... was your son?" It asked. Re'en found it was female, but this Scar wasn't familiar.

"Is 'Scar' the name you gave my son Ran'ank-Se?" The ooman stared at him. Hahkek appeared behind her, ki'cti-pa extended. Re'en growled a warning and she whipped around, facing the youngblood with ferocity. Hahkek, out of surprise let out a squeal and fell backward. The ooman laughed and reached out her hand. Hahkek hesitated, then grabbed it, helping himself up so he didn't make the human feel weak. Hr'aen, Dei'r'dre, Ra'a'shi and the others, still cloaked, walked around the ooman, clicking and growling. Suddenly, Dei'r'dre stopped. She stared at the human intently. To Re'en's horror, she uncloaked herself and stared straight into the ooman's eyes. The oomans around them screamed and ran.

"Wow, aren't you short for a Predator?" The ooman asked. Dei'r'dre started to unhook her mask, the air hissing from the two tubes. She removed it and revealed her face. The ooman was surprised.

"I am Warrior Dei'r'dre... what is your name?" She asked.

"I-I am Alexa... how can you be a human?" Dei'r'dre slammed Alexa down, roaring. Alexa struggled, but to no avail. They rolled around, trying to kill each other. Hr'aen spotted them, uncloaked himself and pulled the angry Dei'r'dre off Alexa and purred, his hand petting her hair.

"You are not a human in my eyes." With that, Dei'r'dre calmed down. Kur'ab opened his wrist computer and a red hologram of the surroundings appeared, showing small green dots and big yellow dots. His eyes widened.

"Guys... I have kainde amedha on my sensors." Kur'ab growled. Alexa looked around and saw the predators looking around, their three red dots scanning buildings.

* * *

Alexa could tell she wasn't going to get along with Dei'r'dre, the human predator whatever it was. She stared at her, but saw that she was also different from humans too. She had pure white hair and bronze skin. Lex rubbed her arm where the "predator" punched her. She could tell now that Dei'r'dre definitely had the power of one.

"Is she always like that?" She asked the one named Re'en. He looked at her for a second and nodded, quickly going back to scanning the buildings. One growled and bolted to Central Park, extending it's wristblades and whipping out a shuriken. The others cloaked themselved and also bolted with him. She followed them and extended her spear. "What's going on?" She yelled, trying to keep up with the warrior. He growled.

"It seems that Kur'ab has found signs of a kainde amedha colony in that forest over there." He replied, grabbing her arm and pulling her along roughly.

"You mean in Central Park?" Lex asked, gasping as she was practically dragged by the large humanoid. Re'en clicked his mandibles and kept running, extending his wrist blades and jumping on a rock formation, searching the park for any aliens, letting go of Lex before he did so. Dei'r'dre growled, sounding very much like a predator, and pushed past her violently, making her fall into the mud. Dei'r'dre snickered.

"How you defeated an Alien Queen is beyond me. You're more clumsy than a drunk." She growled. Lex sneered and pulled herself up, grumbling. When they looked back at Re'en, he was gone. They searched for a second then saw him, wrestling an alien with his weapons thrown aside. Alexa tried to run to help him, but Dei'r'dre held her back.

"He will slay it _on his own_." She growled. Lex shook her head, but in a moment, Re'en reached one of his shurikens and shook it open, slicing the frontal lobe of the alien's head and throwing it off him. He roared and threw his head back, but the danger wasn't past yet. An Alien Queen watched them from the top of a building hissing in anger, remembering Lex, the one who nearly drowned her. She whipped around and jumped from building to building, tail lashing. Only Dei'r'dre spotted it and decided to follow it, Hr'aen at her side.


	5. The Revealing of Dei'r'dre's Powers

A/N: My friend's dad can really do the Predator clicking noise! I mean i was talking to her on the phone and stuff and he did it! it was so fucking awesome! And also, i found this out after watching AVP a few times and if you pause the scene with the aurora borealis, i'm pretty sure you can see the t- like tribal symbol in the stars. It's brighter than some of the stars too. Check it out and tell me!

Plus, this chapter caused me to have MAJOR writer's block. So don't kill me with flames if it's not good. Just tell me what i should change. I saw that my first beginning to the chapter was horrible! It was the AQ going into the pred ship. Yeah right... so i changed it! Also, the magic she speaks when she is fighting the Queen was made by me so HA! You can't sue me! Here you go! RR!

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR: THE REVEALING OF DEI'R'DRE'S POWERS

_Entrai becha: Magic, slay! _

Lex watched Dei'r'dre and Hr'aen cloak themselves as they ran in the opposite direction. Further, to her horror, she saw what she was not willing to see. The Alien Queen, back and pissed. She cursed under her breath and followed the two hunters quietly. She lost sight of them for a while, but soon found them in an alleyway, backs to her. She crept into the dark alley and said.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Both roared and whirled around, extending their wrist blades. Lex gasped and stumbled backward just at the right time. Dei'r'dre bore down on her, her mask reflecting Lex's frightened gaze.

"You pauk- de ooman!" She shrieked. "Never, ever, EVER follow us again!" Lex, with each word from the angry Dei'r'dre, was slammed into the ground as she was shaken. Lex gasped, just as screams were heard, coming from Time Square. "C'jit..." Dei'r'dre let go of Lex quickly and dashed off up the fire escape stairs. Lex followed them, not knowing what else to do.

"Guys, I'm fo-" She found the one of the two predators staring, horrified. She looked down and saw the Queen, lashing at the people with her tail and claws, shrieking something terrible. Lex looked for what the queen was so upset about and saw Dei'r'dre, her spear extended, throwing shuriken at it with speed she thought Scar didn't even have. She watched the predator dodge and roll away from the lashing tail of the giant alien, hoping to god she didn't have to help her out.

* * *

Dei'r'dre struggled, dodging and only able to throw shuriken. She couldn't get close to it because of the angry Queen's tail. Then, to her horror, the Queen pounced, one ton of angry kainde amedha landing on her. She screamed in pain, feeling the queen tearing at her mask. She thrust her spear, hoping to hit the Queen in a soft spot. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Queen bringing her tail up, the pointed, spear- like tip directed at her abdomen. She brought out her ki'cti- pa as a last resort and stabbed upward, slicing the kainde amedha's spear tail off half way. The Queen let out a shriek and threw herself off of the angry yautja, whipping her tail, spilling acid blood everywhere.

"Die, you son of a-" The last word was drowned out as Dei'r'dre shot mercilessly at her quarry with her plasmacaster. The Queen gave out a roar of pain and anger as the shots hit her in the abdomen, causing her to be thrown into a building behind her. She staggered up, but Dei'r'dre was already on her back, raising her spear for the kill. The alien whipped her head around and threw off the yautja with such a force, she flew one hundred yards away. Frightened, she looked at the ground and screamed, " Entrai becha!" Black tendrils of light swirled from her hands as she fell to the ground, as if being controlled, she pointed her arms in the direction of the Alien and a blinding light filled time square. Dei'r'dre looked down, and to her surprise, she was holding a sword of energy not unlike her own h'sai-de. Tendrils of black magic floated from her eyes as she ran what was like in slow motion at her target, the alien's movements also seemed slower as she jumped into the air, raising her sword and decapitating the Queen with one swift stroke, three seconds after, time returned to normal and she landed. She heard the alien's head and body hit the ground at the same time. But, she looked down and saw a hole in her armor, red blood gushing from the wound like a leak in a dam. She gasped and fell to the floor, pain consuming her. She opened her mouth and let out a scream, hearing Lex yelling her name, running down a fire escape toward her, Hr'aen following her. She looked at them both for a second.

"Thank..." Darkness consumed her and she blacked out.

* * *

Ra'a'shi was pulling out his ki'its-pa from a kainde amedha when a scream echoed throughout the air. It was Dei'r'dre.

"Re'en! Come with me!" He roared. Re'en threw his quarry down and sprinted to his friend's side.

"What's wrong Ra'a'shi?" He asked, extending his ki'cti-pa, looking for any more kainde amedha.

"Dei'r'dre is in trouble." Ra'a'shi yelled, already running, not bothering to cloak himself. He entered a disaster area, spotting a dead alien queen and Hr'aen and Lex the ooman trying to comfort a figure. He recognized her white hair and skin color and ran over to her. Hraen unmasked her and set it aside, putting his hands on her wound and applying pressure.

"Dei'r'dre!" He whispered, brushing her cheek with his taloned hand. She stared at him with watery eyes and gasped for breath. Re'en brought out his medi kit and brought out a syrum. He applied it onto the wound and it closed with a thin layer of skin. He then applied another salve and the wound healed completely. Hr'aen was gasping.

"Hr'aen, what happened?" Re'en asked, placing his taloned hands on his shoulders. Hr'aen looked at the wounded Dei'r'dre with both frightened and concerned eyes. Re'en shook him. "Hr'aen!" Hr'aen's head snapped back to him.

"She... she..."

"She what?" Hr'aen stared at him.

"She said an incantation... and she did magic."

* * *

Ra'a'shi couldn't believe it. The way Hr'aen explained it, it sounded as if his daughter was a spell caster. He stared at her as Kur'ab and Kab'al helped her up. His daugher did magic, but how? He knew that she was not a normal ooman, but still... could she actually be that different?

"Hr'aen, are you sure that she did-"

"Yes, she did." He looked over to Lex, the other ooman. She stared at him unflinchingly as he walked slowly toward her. "Even I saw it... though i don't know if i believe it." Ra'a'shi stopped about a foot in front of her and stood up to his full height. "And, if this is an accomplishment, she also single handedly took down that." She added, pointing to the decapitated carcass of the Alien Queen. He clicked his mandibles and nodded. He turned to Hahkek.

"Is Dei'r'dre alright?" He asked the new warrior. The youngblood nodded, holding his trophy over his shoulder, wrapped in acid proof rope and tending to Dei'r'dre's abdomen wound. She winced a little, but other than that, she showed no other signs of pain. Hr'aen also wrapped her hands in cloth because the magic burned them raw. She tried to get up, but Ra'a'shi told her to sit.

"But, I must mark myself." She gasped, trying to get up again. This time, Ra'a'shi didn't stop her. Holding her stomach, she limped to the dead body of the alien, snapping of one of the fingers and dipping the tip of the claw in the pooling blood near the severed neck. She etched three parallel lines onto her other cheek, blood slowly trickling down her chin. Her blue eyes seemed to glow as she supported herself on her spear, letting only Hr'aen and her father to help her. But before she walked away, she turned to Lex.

"Alexa... would you honor me by coming to my home planet?" Ra'a'shi looked at Lex, smirking at her sudden look of surprise. Dei'r'dre smiled.

"Uhmmm..." Lex couldn't believe it. Dei'r'dre acted as if she hated her, the just decided to show a bout of kindness now? "I don't know... it seems a little odd. You acted as if you hated me, but now are acting as if I'm you're best friend. Why?" Dei'r'dre smiled.

"We both are different in our own ways. You, I don't know how, but i can tell you are. As for me..." She looked away. "I'm just a human with the gifts of a yautja and the powers of a spell caster." She looked back at Lex, whose eyes had softened.

"How am I different?" She asked. Dei'r'dre shrugged.

"I don't know. I can just feel it, I guess." She said. They both laughed.

"Well, I guess I can come with you." She looked at the ruined buildings. "It's not like I have anything to lose here." Dei'r'dre nodded. The two new allies walked to the Queen's head and knelt beside it. Hr'aen helped Dei'r'dre preserve her trophy, the Queen's head and with Lex's and Dei'r'dre's help, lifted it off the ground and carried it to the ship, the survivers following them to the ship, ready to head back to their homeworld, Lex included.

A/N: Another short chapter. Jeez, i gotta start makin them longer.


End file.
